Weasley Twin Time
by Calzone
Summary: Die Weasley Twins erleben ihr erstes Schuljahr
1. Ein Knall am frühen Morgen

Titel: Weasley Twin Time  
Untertitel: Ein Knall am frühen Morgen  
Teil: 1?  
Autor1: Sawyer  
Email: calzonehotmail.de  
Autor2: JOPProjekt  
Email: e.Lorenzsonnt-online.de  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Rating: PG  
Inhalt: Die Zwillinge Fred und George erleben ihr erstes Schuljahr in Hogwarts oder erlebt Hogwarts viel mehr das größte Chaos wegen der Zwillinge, lest selbst ...  
Warnungen: -  
Archiv: ja und fortlaufend  
Disclaimer: Die genannten Charaktere sind Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und Warner Brothers, die Geschichte jedoch gehört uns, wurde von uns erfunden und basiert nur teilweise auf den Fakten der bereits erschienen Bücher.

Ein lautes Knallen ging durch den gesamten Fuchsbau und die Tür zum Zimmer der Zwillinge zerbarst in Tausend Stücke. "Hab ihn getroffen ..." Verkündete George lächelnd, während er noch einmal seinen Zauberstab in Richtung Tür hielt.

Aufgeschreckt vom lauten knall lief Mrs. Weasley nach oben um zu sehen was ihre Zwei dieses Mal angestellt hatten. Ihr Gesicht wurde Rot als sie die Tür schon von weiten sah und die kleine Ginny bereits jetzt mit schreien anfing. Wutentbrannt nahm sie die letzten paar Stufen mit einem Satz und sah einen total schwarzen Fred, dessen Haare wie Stacheln von seinem Kopf abstanden. "Nein.. du hast mich getroffen..." maulte Fred und machte einen gewagten Satz und spielte dann geübt auf Hauseule.

"Tschuldigung ..." Nuschelte George nun leise und mit gesenktem Blick. "Aber ich wollt doch nur diesen fetten Brummer da treffen ... hab auch nur nen ganz kleinen Zauberspruch genommen, den ich in Daddys Zauberbuch gefunden habe ..." Im Hintergrund, direkt hinter Molly Weasley konnte man leises unterdrücktes Lachen vernehmen.

"GANZ KLEIN?" Molly war außer sich. "GANZ KLEIN?" ihre Stimme wurde immer höher und Fred erwägte die Flucht nach hintern. die Eule zuckte mit den Flügeln vor ihm. "Ähm.. Mum ... ich glaube du solltest dich erstmal um die Eule kümmern..." Molly weasley zeigte mit ihrem Zauberstab auf die Eule, welche panisch aus dem Raum flatterte. "Und wer Bezahlt das Chaos was ihr hier wieder veranstaltet habt? Wisst ihr eigentlich was so ein Anstrich kostet?" Fred zuckte mit den Schultern "Ne... Menge..."

"Aber Mama, das können wir doch einfach in Ordnung bringen. Bedenke, wie aufgeregt wir zwei damals waren ..." Bill stand nun ganz der große Bruder neben Molly und blickte auf das Chaos hinab. "Ich versprech dir, so bald wir los fahren ist die Tür auch wieder ganz, versprochen ..."

Molly tätschelte kurz über Bills Gesicht. "Ach du bist lieb... aber ihr beiden!" ihr blick wanderte wieder zu den Zwillingen. "Ich will hier wieder alles Tipp Top sehen wenn ich hier oben bin. und wehe ich sehe noch einen zaubern... die sind konfisziert!" sie riss den Zwillingen die Zauberstäbe aus der Hand und Fred sah ganz so aus als hätte man ihm einen Lolly aus der Hand gerissen. "Das ist nicht fair!" maulte er "Bill und Charlie sind mindestens genauso schlimm wie wir!" "Sind wir nicht!" erklärte Charlie der nun auch hinter Bill aufgetaucht war. "Zumindest lassen wir uns nicht erwischen!" er grinste breit

"Ich werde hier das ganze wieder reparieren und ihr zwei geht nach unten frühstücken, immerhin wollen wir ja nicht, dass ihr mit leerem Magen in Kings Cross ankommt. Wird sowieso noch spannend genug für euch ..." Bill begann nun mit ein paar Reparier- und Aufräumsprüchen alles wieder in Ordnung zu bringen.

Fred wollte seinem Bruder nicht widersprechen also rannte er an Charlie vorbei und lief nach unten zum Frühstücken. "Du solltest ihnen nicht andauernd den Rücken decken. So lernen sie es nie! Wir mussten auch da durch!" meinte Charlie und seufzte "Na toll... nun muss ich dir auch helfen..." er musterte die Tür und begann damit sie zu reparieren.

George hingegen beobachtete die beiden, während er nervös auf seiner Unterlippe knabberte. "Habt ihr uns denn nicht mehr lieb ... wenn ihr so was sagt ..." Seine Augen fixierten Charlie leicht und bestimmt.

Charlie ignorierte den Hundeblick gekonnt. Darum ging es doch gar nicht, aber wenn er ihm jetzt sagte, dass alles gut und schön war, dann wäre alles meckern umsonst gewesen. "geh runter... dein Essen steht bestimmt schon auf dem Tisch." meinte er und widmete sich erneut der Tür. "Übrigens... wir sind eure Brüder... wir sind dazu verpflichtet euch auch nach dem größten Blödsinn lieb zu haben!" er seufzte leicht auf. "Und jetzt ab!" 

"Aber wenn du mich dann trotzdem nicht mehr lieb hast ..." Anstatt zu gehen begann George nun langsam die Überreste der Tür aufzuheben.

So gleich sich die Zwillinge doch im Aussehen waren ... im Charakter waren sie anders. Charlie drehte sich um und nahm George die Überreste der Tür aus den Händen. "Also wirklich.. du bist mir einer ... einen Orden bekommt ihr hierfür bestimmt nicht von mir verliehen ... aber weißt du was Drachenmütter bei so was immer machen?"

"Ihre Kinder aufessen ..." Schluchzte George leise.

Charlie musste ungewollt laut auflachen "Nein. Sie geben ihnen eine sanfte Kopfnuss und was zu futtern." er gab George eine leichte Kopfnuss "So ... erledigt ... und nun geh futtern!"

"D-danke ..." George klammerte sich nun leise wimmernd an ihn. "Tu's auch nie wieder wusste ja nicht dass dieses Aveda Keduvra so böse sein kann ..." Danach rannte er an Charlie vorbei nach unten.


	2. Der Brief aus Hogwarts

Titel: Weasley Twin Time

Untertitel: Der Brief aus Hogwarts

Teil: 2?

Autor1: Sawyer

Email: calzonehotmail.de

Autor2: JOPProjekt

Email: e.Lorenzsonnt-online.de

Fandom: Harry Potter

Rating: PG

Inhalt: Die Zwillinge Fred und George erleben ihr erstes Schuljahr in Hogwarts oder erlebt Hogwarts viel mehr das größte Chaos wegen der Zwillinge, lest selbst …

Warnungen: -

Archiv: ja und fortlaufend

Disclaimer: Die genannten Charaktere sind Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und Warner Brothers, die Geschichte jedoch gehört uns, wurde von uns erfunden und basiert nur teilweise auf den Fakten der bereits erschienen Bücher.

"Aveda Keduvra ..." Murmelte Bill leise. "Ich glaube Daddy sollte sein Zauberbuch das nächste Mal besser verstecken ... wer weiß, was George aus Unwissenheit sonst angerichtet hätte."

Charlie war für einen Moment geschockt und wie gelähmt. "Aveda.. was?" 'Oh mein Gott' schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Gerade wollte er noch fragen wo sie da Buch denn her hatten als der Kleine schon nach unten gelaufen war. "Ich denke auch Dad sollte seine Bücher besser verstecken. Aber ich wusste nicht einmal, dass er ein solches Buch hier hat!"

"Ein Buch über die verbotenen Sprüche, gewiss doch ... irgendwo ..." Bill hatte nun eine totale Unschuldsmiene aufgesetzt. "Sag bloß du hast noch nie danach gesucht?"

Charlie zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. "Hör gefälligst auf so zu tun als hättest du davon gewusst! Ich wette nicht einmal Mum weiß was davon, wir sollten mit ihm reden!"

"Ich habe das Buch einmal auf seinem Schreibtisch gefunden ... und nun ja dieser Todesfluch hat es wirklich in sich ... oder was denkst du, warum Ma diese ganzen Fliegen auf dem Dachboden gefunden hatte. Die sind bestimmt nicht wegen dem Guhl von den Wänden gefallen ..." Bill seufzte leise und stemmte die Arme in die Seiten. "Ich denke wir haben alles wieder an seinen alten Platz ..."

Charlie schüttelte den Kopf, das Ministerium hätte es gewusst. „Moment, sie waren damals wegen dir hier?" wollte er wissen und plötzlich kam ihm ein schrecklicher Gedanke. "Verdammt sie werden hier wieder auftauchen..."

"Werden sie nicht ... George kann doch gar nicht Avada Kedavra sagen, sie kommen gewiss nicht hierher ... außerdem hat es mir damals niemand nachweisen können ... immerhin war ja mein Zauberstab zu der Zeit gar nicht im Haus ..."

„Na ja. egal.. man wird trotzdem Nachforschungen anstrengen, vor allem weil es uns nun einmal nicht erlaubt ist außerhalb der Schulzeiten zu zaubern, ob es uns nun passt oder nicht." Charlie mochte es nicht sonderlich, dass Bill immer das letzte Wort haben musste ... zu allem ... auch wenn er Recht hatte.

"Aber die Beiden sind noch gar nicht in der Schule, also und das hier mit der Tür war ein Notfall. Wir konnten doch unserer Mutter nicht all diese Arbeit aufhalsen. Außerdem glaubst du wirklich das ein Schulsprecher wirklich großen Unsinn machen könnte ..." Bill reichte Charlie nun ein Schreiben, welches er die ganze Zeit versteckt gehalten hatte.

"Ok.. wenn hast du dafür töten müssen?" Charlie grinste. "Muss ich mich also ab jetzt vor dir in Acht nehmen?"

"Sag aber Mum bitte nichts davon. Ich möchte nicht eine ihrer Drückarien abbekommen, war schon schwer genug die Eule aus Hogwarts abzufangen. Musste die ganze Nacht über in der Küche verbringen und das obwohl Dad immer so gern nachts einen Mitternachtssnack hat."

Charlie grinste "würde ich doch NIE machen, na ja, kann sein, dass mir was Percy gegenüber rausrutscht!" sein Lächeln wurde spitzbübisch und er konzentrierte sich extra stark auf die zu reparierende Tür.

"Percy, untersteh dich oder ich verwandel dich in eine kleine Maus, so dass du Hogwarts fürs Erste vergessen kannst ..." Bill steckte nun schnell den Brief wieder ein.

"Ja klar doch Herr..." er holte tief Luft um den Schülersprecher in die Gänge zu schreien...

"Untersteh dich ..." Bill hatte wieder seinen Zauberstab gezückt.

Charlie grinste und pustete dann schließlich lachend aus "Dein Gesicht! Oh Mann.. schade, dass du keinen Spiegel vor dir hast!"

"Du hättest auch Angst vor Mum, wenn sie es ..." Bill stockte, während er nun nervös in das Gesicht seiner Mutter blickte und augenblicklich den Zauberstab sinken ließ.

Charlie sah nach oben. und konnte sich ein gemeines Grinsen nicht verkneifen. "Wenn ich was?" Molly sah nun von Bill zu Charlie. "Schraub dir dieses dreckige Grinsen aus dem Gesicht Charlie und Bill... was fuchtelst du hier mit dem Zauberstab rum?" Charlie war sofort wieder auf den Beinen "Nichts, nichts Mum... wir haben uns nur gefragt, ob du von Dads dunklem Geheimnis etwas weißt!"

Bill atmete erleichtert auf und wollte seinen Zauberstab wegstecken. Doch unglücklicher Weise fiel ihm dabei der Brief zu Boden.

Charlie schlug seine Hand vor dem Kopf und rollte genervt mit den Augen... erst so ein trara drum machen und dann so was ... was schleppte der auch den Brief mit sich rum?

Schnell versuchte Bill den Brief mit dem Fuß unter Georges Bett verschwinden zu lassen.

Aber Molly war nicht dumm und geübt darin ihre Männer im Blick zu lassen. Mit einem wink ihres Zauberstabes kam der Brief zu ihr geflogen. "Was habt ihr wieder angestellt?" wollte sie wissen und schnappte kurz nach Luft als sie da Zeichen von Hogwarts auf dem Brief fand. "Werdet ihr etwa hinausgeworfen?" Undenkbar!

"Charlie, lass mich sofort vorbei ..." So schnell er konnte, verließ Bill nun das Zimmer. Er wollte einfach nicht von Molly gedrückt und geherzt werden.

Aber zu spät.. schon war er in Mollys Umklammerung. "Ach du böser Junge! Du wolltest mich wohl überraschen!" ein Schwall von Küssen überkam nun Bill und Charlie stand grinsend daneben. Um nichts in der Welt hätte er sich das entgehen lassen und das ganz ohne seine Schuld!

"Ma lass mich los, was ist wenn die aus meiner Klasse bei mir nen Knutschfleck entdecken, was die dann von mir halten ..." Bill versuchte sich krampfhaft aus der Umklammerung seiner Mutter zu befreien.

"Ja Mum.. wenn seine Freundinnen einen Knutschfleck entdecken werden sie noch eifersüchtig!" das konnte er sich einfach nicht verkneifen. "So.. ich geh dann mal Frühstücken." er winkte Bill noch einmal fies grinsend zu und ging dann ebenfalls nach unten.

"Aber ich hab gar keine Freundinnen ..." Fauchte Bill Charlie wütend hinterher. "Nicht eine ..."


End file.
